


Mały, latający tygrys

by Lilah02



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Memoirs of a Geisha - Arthur Golden
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Dorosły Asami, Duża różnica wieku, Gejsze, Kurtyzany, M/M, Mały Akihito, Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, Rywalizacja, Starszy/młodszy, zazdrość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilah02/pseuds/Lilah02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ani ptak, ani ryba, ale coś pomiędzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mały, latający tygrys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Flying Tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096240) by [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita). 



_12 listopada, 1914_

Maleńki chłopczyk schował się w słomianym koszu używanym do przechowywania drewna, przyciskając kolana do swojego ciała. Zachichotał pod noskiem, bo choć widział wszystko przez luźno splecione źdźbła, to nikt nie widział jego. Wszyscy byli bardzo zajęci, zbyt zajęci, by zauważyć małego chłopca z szerokimi, błękitnymi oczami, który z ciekawością przyglądał się krzątaninie. Normalnie Akihito był zajęty dziwnymi zadaniami, wietrzeniem futonów, sprzątaniem pokoi, suszeniem naczyń, karmieniem kurczaków, dbaniem o palenisko, a kiedy już znalazł chwilkę czasu dla siebie, inni natychmiast karcili go za lenistwo i znajdowali mu więcej pracy, bo „bezczynne ręce to dzieło szatana!”

Ale dzisiaj, dzisiaj ci inni byli na to zbyt zajęci. Chłopczykowi kazano „schodzić wszystkim z oczu” i zostawiono go samemu sobie.

Ktoś ważny miał odwiedzić tego wieczora okiyę. Kobiety przygotowywały się do tego cały tydzień, sprzątały, gotowały i szorowały do błysku drewniane podłogi. Akihito wiedział, że chodziło o jego siostrę i jej „mizuage”. Akihito nie miał pojęcia, co to jest i wszyscy ignorowali go, kiedy pytał, ale wiedział, że zostało to sprzedane i to za największą cenę, jaką ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek zapłacił. Mężczyzna, który to kupił, miał dzisiaj przybyć, by to zabrać. Również dziś jego siostra nie będzie już maiko, gejszą uczennicą, ale stanie się pełnoprawną gejszą. Ciekawiło go jak ona to zrobi i co to miało wspólnego z mężczyzną, który przybędzie. Jego siostra była w pokoju obok i robiła się na bóstwo, długie, czarne włosy upięła w bardzo skomplikowany sposób, pomalowała twarz na biało, a usta na krwisto czerwono. Będzie ubrana w odświętne kimono i założy śmieszne, drewniane buty. Akihito uważał osobiście, że naturalnie wyglądała o wiele lepiej ze swoją brzoskwiniową skórą, różanymi wargami i ubrana z najprostsze szaty, ale był jej bratem i jego opinia się nie liczyła, a przynajmniej tak mu powiedziano. Akihito bardzo kochał swoją starszą siostrę i bezgranicznie ją podziwiał, choć czasami prawie nie zauważała jego obecności. Jak większość nastoletnich dziewcząt, w większości była pochłonięta samą sobą.

Akihito tego nie zauważał. Miał tylko ją. Wiedział, że miał gdzieś inne siostry i braci, ale praktycznie ich nie pamiętał. Cioteczka powiedziała, że jego ojciec był pijakiem, a matka była głupia i to zaowocowało większą ilością gęb, niż mogli wykarmić. Cioteczka była siostrą jego matki i wzięła Akihito tylko dlatego, że był w pakiecie ze swoją starszą siostrą Akemi. 

„Po co nam chłopak w domu gejsz?” mawiała, unosząc ręce w geście rozpaczy, ale Akihito uważał, że tak naprawdę jest bardzo przydatny. Tylko on zabierał jaszczurki, kiedy wślizgiwały się na futony dziewcząt.

Długo siedział w wielkim koszu, patrząc jak w pokoju obok służące skaczą dookoła jego siostry. Słyszał, jak prosi o broszkę, spinkę czy kwiaty do włosów. W koszu było ciepło, a chłopczyk był zmęczony, więc szybko zasnął.

Obudził się później na dźwięk chichotu siostry. Mówiła głosem piskliwym i śmiesznie brzmiącym. Rozpoznał ten głos jako ten, którego używała, gdy rozmawiała z mężczyznami. Ciekawiło go, dlaczego to robiła. Obok niej, w pozycji pół-leżącej, siedział mężczyzna, w dłoni trzymał kubek, a siostra Akihito klęczała przed nim i nalewała mu sake. Podczas gdy jej kimono było jasnoróżowe z kwiatowym wzorem, jego było całe czarne. Stopy miał bose. Pomieszczenie oświetlał jedynie ciepły blask latarenek. Akihito nieco się wyprostował i klęknął przed ścianką kosza, by lepiej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Był bardzo, bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną z niezwykłymi bursztynowymi oczami i ostro zarysowaną szczęką. Był o wiele większy od siostry Akihito. Dla Akihito nawet leżąc wydawał się olbrzymem. 

Olbrzymią dłonią przyciągnął siostrę Akihito do siebie. Ta opierała się słabo, błagając: „Nie, nie, nie, Prezesie, nie!”

Aki zmarszczył brwi i przegryzł zębami dolną wargę, nie wiedząc do końca, co robić. Dalej błagała go wstydliwie, a jego dłonie rozwiązały jej kimono i zaczęły je ściągać, jednak teraz nie opierała się zbyt mocno. Mężczyzna pocałował jej szyję i położył ją na plecach, szepcząc coś do niej głębokim, spokojnym głosem. Chłopczyk był w pełni gotowości. Nie wiedział do końca, co się dzieje, ale jeśli jego siostra miała kłopoty, to zamierzał ją chronić.

Leżała pod mężczyzną, taka drobna i przerażona, podczas gdy on zdejmował z niej ostatnie szaty i odkrywał jej bladą skórę. Jej wymalowane usta zadrżały. Pochylił swoją ciemną głowę, ale nie ucałował jej. Akihito odetchnął z ulgą. Wiedział, że Akemi nie lubiła, jak jej się niszczyło makijaż. Mężczyzna składał pocałunki na jej szyi oraz piersiach i zaczął przesuwać się w stronę brzucha. Jego dłonie powędrowały do jej nóg i zaczęły je rozdzielać. Wiła się i oddychała coraz szybciej. Akihito zastanawiał się, czy łaskotał ją po brzuchu, kiedy nagle wykrzyczała:

– Och, nie! Prezesie Asami, nie możesz!

Mężczyzna roześmiał się.

– Nie mogę? Leż, moja słodka, mała gejszo i pozwól mi służyć dziś tobie.

Opuścił twarz, ale tym razem jeszcze niżej, między jej nogi. Zrobiła wielkie oczy, czerwone usta rozchyliły się i zaczęła głośno krzyczeć. Wydawało się, że próbuje ją zabić! Akihito doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyzna musiał ją gryźć, gryźć między nogami!

Chłopczyk wyskoczył ze swojej kryjówki i chwycił małą, słomianą miotłę, używaną do zgarniania popiołu z kominka. Rzucił się na mężczyznę niczym mściwy demon i zaczął uderzać go po głowie i ramionach. Wszędzie fruwała słoma.

– Zostaw moją siostrę! Ty niedobry wstręciuchu! Puść ją!!! – wrzasnął z całych sił.

Mężczyzna zakrył głowę rękami, by uchronić się przed atakiem, a jego siostra z krzykiem złączyła nogi. Ledwie zdążyła się zakryć, kiedy cioteczka i reszta wpadli do pokoju, żeby zobaczyć, dlaczego Akihito tak głośno krzyczał. W tym momencie chłopczyk zarzucił od tyłu swoje małe rączki na szyję mężczyzny i usilnie próbował go udusić. Jego siostra płakała. Cioteczka z przerażeniem oderwała krzyczącego i wierzgającego chłopca od jego niczego się nie spodziewającej ofiary. 

– Akihito! O mój Boże! Akihito, natychmiast się uspokój! Masz pojęcie, co właśnie narobiłeś?!

Jego siostra zalewała się łzami, makijaż spływał po jej ślicznej buzi i do chłopca dotarło, że być może popełnił błąd.

Jedna ze służących wywlekła go z pokoju, a w tym samym czasie cioteczka rzuciła się przed mężczyzną na podłogę, dłonie ułożyła płasko i błagała go o wybaczenie. Akihito obejrzał się zdezorientowany i zauważył, że wzrok mężczyzny intensywnie za nim podąża.

Służąca z gniewem w oczach wyrzuciła Akihito na zimno i chwyciła drewnianą rózgę.

– Ty mały smarkaczu! Wszystko zniszczyłeś! Teraz będzie chciał odzyskać pieniądze! Będziemy pośmiewiskiem wśród wszystkich okiyi w dzielnicy! Och, jakiż sprowadziłeś dziś na nas wstyd! Skończymy na ulicy, a twoja siostra? Zniszczyłeś ją! Ośmieszyłeś! Kto teraz będzie chciał kupić jej mizuage? Jak spłaci swój dług względem domu?

Chłopczyk potrząsnął główką. Jego szerokie, przerażone oczy przepełniało niewinne zdezorientowanie. Nie rozumiał, on nie – krzyknął, kiedy rzuciła go na brzuch, uniosła kimono i zaczęła uderzać go rózgą. Na bladej skórze natychmiast pojawiły się czerwone ślady, ale zdążyła wymierzyć raptem kilka uderzeń, nim rózga została zabrana jej z dłoni.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – zagrzmiał głęboki, męski głos.

Służąca natychmiast opadła na kolana, pochylając twarz do jego stóp.

– Moje najgorętsze przeprosiny, Asami-sama. Karciłam tego bezczelnego chłopaka za zaatakowanie twojej szacownej osoby i...

– To chyba moje zadanie, czyż nie? – przerwał.

– Tak, Asami-sama, oczywiście.

– Zostaw nas.

Jego głos niósł w sobie autorytet i przerażona kobieta nie zawahała się, by posłuchać. Noc była ciemna i cicha, dźwięki tłumił niespiesznie spadający śnieg. Akihito pociągał cichutko nosem. Podniszczone kimono zostało zaciągnięte na jego obnażone ciało i wygładzone na nogach. Mężczyzna podniósł go delikatnie i usiadł na drewnianej ławce, sadzając go sobie na kolanach i podpierając jego chude plecy. Akihito spojrzał na niego. Jego bursztynowe oczy przepełniało ciepło i dobroć, i chłopczyk poczuł się nagle jeszcze gorzej. Pochlipywanie zmieniło się w donośny szloch. Kapało mu z nosa, po policzkach spływały łzy.

Mężczyzna, którego nazywano Asami-sama roześmiał się i pogładził go po jasnych włosach.

– Hej, chyba nie jest aż tak źle, jak się wydaje, hmm?

Szloch zmienił się w urywane oddychanie. Akihito usiłował wysłowić swoje zmartwienia. Na długich rzęsach zawisły łzy.

– Ja-ja cię uderzyłem! – wydukał.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

– Zgadza się. I to całkiem porządnie, rzuciłeś się na mnie niczym mały, latający tygrys.

W przejrzystych, błękitnych oczach chłopca zebrały się ogromne łzy, które opadły na różane policzki. Mężczyzna zebrał je jedwabną chusteczką, po czym uniósł ją do nosa Akihito i nakazał mu dmuchać. Akihito zrobił to i mężczyzna roześmiał się, słysząc jego głośne, niezbyt eleganckie smarkanie. Bursztynowe oczy zamigotały.

– No i jak, lepiej?

Chłopczyk pokręcił żałośnie główką, bawiąc się chusteczką. Była granatowa z wyhaftowanymi inicjałami AR w rogu.

– Nie? To kiedy będzie lepiej?

– Muszę przeprosić.

Aki chciał zsunąć się z jego kolan i klęknąć na śniegu. Asami pokręcił głową i przytrzymał go mocniej.

– Och, nie, nie musisz. Wiem dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Chciałeś chronić Akemi, prawda?

Akihito kiwnął główką.

– Myślałeś, że robię jej krzywdę?

– Nie można krzywdzić dziewczynek. Trzeba je chronić – powiedział z powagą Akihito, przytulając się do mężczyzny, by czerpać ciepło z jego szerokiej piersi.

– Tak, to prawda, ale nie robiłem jej krzywdy.

Chłopiec zamrugał z ciekawością oczami.

– To co jej robiłeś?

– Być może pokażę ci kiedyś, kiedy będziesz starszy.

To nie wystarczyło Akiemu.

– Ale ja chcę, żebyś pokazał mi teraz!

Ciemna brew uniosła się z rozbawieniem.

– Och, w to nie wątpię, mały tygrysie, ale skoro ja muszę być cierpliwy i czekać, aż dorośniesz, to ty też możesz.

Akihito zmarszczył brwi na tę dziwną odpowiedź. Asami-sama uśmiechnął się do niego i wstał, kładąc sobie chłopca na biodrze i zanosząc go do środka jak małą małpkę. Kobiety patrzyły na niego wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami. Makijaż Akemi został naprawiony, choć włosy wciąż miała przekrzywione, a niezwykłe błękitne oczy były zaczerwienione i wilgotne. Akihito miał identyczne. Asami przez chwilę przyglądał się im obojgu. Jego głos odbił się echem w milczącej okiyi.

– Może coś zjemy?

Kobiety pospieszyły, by mu usłużyć, rzucając ostre spojrzenia w kierunku Akihito. Wiedział, że dalej miał ogromne kłopoty. Drobne rączki chłopca otoczyły szyję Asamiego, trzymając się kurczowo swojego opiekuna, bo wiedział, że w chwili, kiedy mężczyzna go odstawi, dostanie mu się po uszach. Asami roześmiał się i usiadł, podczas gdy kobiety krążyły wokół niego i nalewały mu sake. Akemi usiadła obok, ale Akihito pozostał na jego kolanach, bezpieczny pod jego ramieniem. Aki obserwował przepyszne mięsa i parujący ryż oraz makaron, jakie zostały postawione przed ich gościem, ale wiedział, że to nie dla niego. Raz próbował zjeść knedla z mięsem i dostał od kucharki po rękach.

Asami natychmiast zauważył, gdzie znalazł się wzrok Akihito i przybliżył talerz z knedlami, zahaczając palcem o naczynie. Zamoczył jednego w słodkim sosie i uniósł. 

– Możesz zjeść ich tyle, ile chcesz, ale musisz się do mnie uśmiechnąć, dobrze?

Na słodkiej twarzyczce natychmiast pojawił się szeroki, promienny uśmiech. Kilka mleczaków, jakie miał, świeciły perłową białością. Na policzkach miał dołeczki. Asami przytulił go do siebie i dał mu nagrodę.

– Właśnie tak. Wcinaj.

Usadził sobie chłopca na kolanie, pozwalając zająć mu się knedlami.

Odezwał się cicho do Akemi.

– To twój brat, prawda?

Opuściła ze wstydem głowę.

– Tak.

– Masz szczęście.

Szybko uniosła głowę, miała mętlik w oczach. Asami pospieszył, by wyjaśnić.

– Że masz takiego oddanego opiekuna. Wyraźnie bardzo cię kocha. Zawsze miał takie włosy?

Nagła zmiana tematu zaskoczyła ją, ale szybko odzyskała pewność siebie.

– Tak, Prezesie Asami. Moja matka bała się, że będzie łysy. Cała reszta urodziła się z ciemnymi włosami, ale kiedy Akihito był maleńki, w ogóle nie miał włosów. Kiedy wreszcie urosły, były białe jak śnieg.

– A jego oczy są jak deszcz. – Mężczyzna z zamyśleniem przesunął palcami po miękkich kosmykach, podziwiając sposób, w jaki błyszczały w świetle lamp. – Nigdy nie widziałem takiego koloru włosów, chyba że u cudzoziemców, ale on jest pełnokrwistym Japończykiem, prawda?

Kiwnęła głową. Po chwili odezwała się cioteczka.

– Za dużo wody w jego osobowości. Zmieniła jego włosy na białe, a oczy na niebieskie. Jest niespokojny, zawsze niecierpliwy, zawsze gdzieś się śpieszy. Za dużo wody. 

Kobieta ze smutkiem pokręciła głową, a Akihito skulił się przez potępienie w jej głosie. Asami odezwał się w jego obronie.

– Pomimo wszelkich wad, woda jest potężna, najpotężniejsza ze wszystkich żywiołów. Potrafi gasić pożary i wydrążyć drogę w skale. Nie można jej uwięzić. Jest niepohamowana.

Jedna ze służących podeszła, by zabrać Akihito od Asamiego. Mężczyzna wydawał się niechętny, by go oddać. Spojrzał na nią surowo.

– Żadnego łajania. Żadnych kar. To dziecko jest niewinne. Popełnił błąd, ale miał czyste zamiary i nie stało się nic złego. Nie winię okiyi, nie będę prosił o zwrot pieniędzy i tylko my tutaj obecni będziemy wiedzieli, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

Napięcie niemal namacalnie opuściło wszystkie kobiety. Ucałował umalowany policzek Akemi.

– A ty i ja będziemy mieć kolejną randkę, tym razem z dala od ciekawskich oczu, obiecuję.

Zachichotała uroczo, a Akihito nadąsał się, dolna warga wydęła się z zazdrości o skradzioną uwagę Prezesa. Asami roześmiał się.

– I jedna dla mojego małego, latającego tygrysa. – Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się. Asami ucałował i jego policzek, a potem Aki pozwolił zabrać się do łóżka.

Przez długi czas leżał na futonie, myśląc o uprzejmości mężczyzny. Nikt nigdy jeszcze nie okazał mu takiej dobroci, nawet jego matka i to zabolało go gdzieś w piersi. Przycisnął chusteczkę do tego miejsca, jedwabisty materiał wylewał się z jego małej rączki. Właśnie usypiał, kiedy ponownie usłyszał głos Asamiego. Chłopczyk usiadł i podreptał do ściany, przyciskając do niej ucho. Ściany w okiyi były bardzo, bardzo cienkie, a po drugiej stronie był pokój cioteczki. Akihito spał w pokoju obok, żeby cioteczka mogła go zawołać, gdyby czegoś potrzebowała, wody, herbaty lub lekarstwa. Cioteczka nigdy nie spała za dobrze.

Zajrzał przez drzwi. Siedzieli przy jej biurku, rozmawiając cicho, ale Akihito i tak ich słyszał.

– Chcę wiedzieć, jakie masz plany co do chłopca kiedy podrośnie. To dom gejsz. Nie może tu być mężczyzn. Twoje dziewczęta zostałyby zhańbione, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, ich mizauge nie byłoby nic warte. Jest teraz dzieckiem, łatwo można go uznać za dziewczynkę, ale za kilka lat ludzie zaczną gadać.

Cioteczka w milczeniu nalała mu herbaty, a on zmrużył oczy.

– Planowałaś go sprzedać, prawda? Jak tylko dorośnie na tyle, by pracować w burdelu.

Akihito był przerażony. Nie wiedział dokładnie co to jest burdel, ale wszystkie dziewczęta w domu bały się, że tam skończą. Wiedział jedynie, że nie chce tam wylądować. 

– Chłopak jest piękny. Liczyłam, że pieniądze ze sprzedaży pokryją koszty jego utrzymania za ostatnie lata – odparła.

– Jego pracą z pewnością pokryłaś już to, co za niego zapłaciłaś, ale w jednym masz rację. Jest piękny, wyjątkowo piękny. Myślałem, że to jego siostra jest najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką widziałem, ale pewnego dnia Akihito ją w tym przebije.

Cioteczka westchnęła smutno, kręcąc głową.

– Cóż za strata. Szkoda, że to chłopak, inaczej już szkoliłabym go na gejszę.

– W Kioto jest dom, który go przyjmie i wyszkoli.

Akihito usłyszał zaskoczony okrzyk cioteczki i stłumił własny dłonią. Mógłby być gejszą? Nosić ładne sukienki, jeść pyszne mięso i podawać sake ważnym ludziom, jak Asami-sama? Nastawił uszu.

W bursztynowych oczach pojawił się błysk. 

– Nie zgrywaj naiwnej. Z pewnością słyszałaś o mężczyznach, którzy wolą towarzystwo innych mężczyzn. Nie może dziwić cię to, że powstała specjalna okiya, by zaspokajać takie gusta.

Zaczęła bawić się herbatą.

– Ja nie mogę, ja nie... sugerujecie, bym sprzedała im Akihito?

– Nie, chcę, abyś sprzedała go mnie, a ja, jako jego opiekun, osobiście przypilnuję jego szkolenia.

– Jest za młody, ma tylko pięć lat.

– Nie za młody, by się uczyć. Sama powiedziałaś, że gdyby był dziewczynką, już byś go szkoliła.

Przegryzła z wahaniem wargę, a oczy Asamiego pociemniały.

– Teraz zastanawiasz się, ile za niego dostaniesz, jeśli udasz się prosto do nich.

Jego wzrok stwardniał i Akihito przeraził się nagle jego bezwzględności. Wyglądał przerażająco. Zniknęły wszystkie oznaki dobroci. Nachylił się w stronę cioteczki.

– Nie zapominaj, z kim masz do czynienia. Mogę cię zniszczyć pstryknięciem palców. Gdybym chciał zabrać ci Akihito za darmo, to zrobiłbym to i nikt w tym mieście ani kraju by mnie nie powstrzymał. Zapłata jest uprzejmością z mojej strony.

– Asami-sama, proszę, nie chciałam was obrazić. Oczywiście, Akihito jest wasz, nigdy nie pomyślałabym...

Przerwał jej ostro.

– Twoja cena, madame.

– Osiem tysięcy jenów.

Akihito zamrugał oczami. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie takich pieniędzy. Akihito miał schowane w futonie dwa jeny i długo na nie zarabiał. Ciemna brew uniosła się.

– Rekin umalowany szminką. To więcej, niż zapłaciłem za mizuage jego siostry, ale nie zhańbię go targowaniem się o niego jak o świnię. Jest tyle warty, a kiedy z nim skończę, będzie wart jeszcze więcej. Mamy umowę, madame. Przyjadę po niego rano. Ma mieć ze sobą tylko ubranie na plecach.

Ukłoniła się nisko, a mężczyzna wstał z krzesła i spojrzał w stronę dziury w ścianie, przez którą zaglądał Akihito i puścił oczko. Twarz Akiego zaczerwieniła się z zażenowania. Asami przez cały czas wiedział, że podsłuchiwał. Jego małe serduszko biło z podekscytowania, że jutro odjedzie z Asamim. Drobna rączka sięgnęła do chusteczki w kieszeni i opuszkami palców musnęła inicjały.

Sen nie chciał nadejść zbyt prędko.

Rankiem został wyszorowany do zaróżowienia. Uczesano mi włosy i ubrano w najlepsze odzienie. Nie było jego. Należało do jego siostry, kiedy została wysłana do okiyi. Najlepszym ubraniem Akiego była szmata, ale cioteczka kazała mu założyć stare, niebieskie kimono Akemi, twierdząc, że nie mogła go wypuścić tak w świat, by inni myśleli, że Nitta Okiya jest zbyt biedna, by go dobrze ubrać. Jego siostra płakała, płakał również Akihito. Obiecał, że odwiedzi ją, jak tylko będzie mógł.

Była to obietnica, jakiej nie będzie mógł spełnić przez bardzo długi czas. Akihito wtedy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale pomimo wszystkich korzyści płynących ze szkolenia na gejszę, jego czasy wolności i włóczenia się po ulicach Kioto zniknęły na zawsze.

Chłopiec z nieśmiałością siedział w powozie, naprzeciw biznesmena. Miał spuszczony wzrok i mełł rąbek niebieskiego rękawa. Asami wydawał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem, niż wczoraj. Miął na sobie błyszczące buty i trzyczęściowy, zachodni garnitur. Dla małego chłopca było to przerażające. Akihito widział wcześniej tak ubranych mężczyzn i wiedział, że są ważnymi ludźmi, których należy traktować z ogromnym szacunkiem. Chciał włożyć sobie kciuk do ust, jak robił to czasami, gdy był sam, ale nie chciał zrobić sobie wstydu.

Asami pochylił się i uniósł podbródek Akihito. Z powagą przyjrzał się jego buzi. 

– Gdzie jest mój mały, latający tygrys z zeszłej nocy? Czyżby dali mi złego chłopca? Na pewno jesteś Takaba Akihito?

Aki kiwnął z entuzjazmem głową, ale z obawą w błękitnych oczach, że zostanie odesłany.

– Tak, to ja! Uderzyłem cię wczoraj miotłą, pamiętasz? – Akihito natychmiast się skrzywił i żałował, że nie ugryzł się w język.

Asami tylko się roześmiał.

– Zgadza się. – Oparł łokcie na kolanach i pochylił głowę w stronę Akihito.

– Wiem, że słyszałeś nas wczoraj, więc wiesz gdzie jedziemy.

W błękitnych oczach pojawił się błysk.

– Będę gejszą!

– Owszem. Wiesz kim jest gejsza, Akihito?

Chłopczyk przegryzł dolną wargę, po czym odpowiedział.

– Gejsza jest wtedy, kiedy maluje się buzię, nosi ładne kimona, chodzi na dużo przyjęć i je same pyszności.

– Tak, ale to również coś więcej. Być gejszą, to być pięknym, żywym dziełem sztuki. Nie tylko będziesz piękny dla oka, czym już jesteś, ale każdym gestem będziesz tworzył piękno. Nauczysz się jak śpiewać i grać na shamisenie, tańczyć i zmieniać każdy swój ruch w coś wdzięcznego i pięknego, by dawać przyjemność każdemu, kto na ciebie spojrzy.

– Nawet tobie?

– Och, szczególnie mi. Widzisz, wszyscy mężczyźni mają słabość to pięknych rzeczy, Akihito i ja nie jestem wyjątkiem. Im bogatszy i potężniejszy staje się człowiek, im ma więcej obowiązków, tym bardziej szuka od nich ukojenia. Jak większość mężczyzn o mej pozycji, jestem ofiarą zaaranżowanego małżeństwa i choć darzę moją żonę sympatią, to są takie rzeczy jak miłość i bliskość, jakiej nie znajdziesz w małżeństwie zawartym dla politycznych wpływów i pieniędzy. To dlatego mężczyźni tacy jak ja szukają towarzystwa gejszy. Rozumiesz?

Chłopiec nie do końca to pojmował, ale i tak kiwnął głową.

– Chyba.

Asami uśmiechnął się, choć westchnął.

– To być może za dużo jak dla twojej główki, maleńki. Musisz tylko ciężko pracować, zrobisz to dla mnie?

Akihito czuł, że mógłby zrobić wszystko, o co poprosi go ten człowiek, nawet latać. Kiwnął ochoczo głową.

– Tak jest, proszę pana, zrobię to. Będę najlepszą gejszą, obiecuję!

Asami pstryknął maleńki nosek Akihito.

– Z pewnością będziesz najpiękniejszą, mój mały tygrysie. Chodź, pokażę ci twój nowy dom.

Chłopiec z wielkimi oczami wysiadł z powozu i przeszedł z Asami bramy nowego domu. Za bramą znajdował się przepiękny ogród pełen orchidei. Po wyjściu z brudnych ulic Kioto było to jak wstąpienie do zupełnie innego świata. Nazywano go Pałacem Ukrytego Kwiecia i nie istniała bardziej tajemnicza okiya, a miała wiele sekretów. Nawet jej lokalizacja była tajemnicą znaną niewielu, a gejsze, które tu mieszkały, rzadko opuszczały domostwo, chyba że pod osłoną nocy. Akihito dowie się o tym dopiero później. Asamiego powitała urodziwa kobieta w zielonym, jedwabnym kimonie. Twarz miała nieumalowaną, ale ładną, długie, spięte włosy ozdabiały kwiaty. Choć jak na kobietę, miała kanciaste kości policzkowe, i tak była bardzo ładna, a także bardzo wysoka.

Ukłoniła się nisko Asamiemu.

– Hai, Prezesie Asami, twoja pokorna sługa wita cię w swoim domu. To ten chłopiec, o którym mi wczoraj opowiadałeś?

Jej egzotyczne zielone oczy spoczęły na Akim. Chłopiec natychmiast schował się za nogami Asamiego i podwórze wypełnił dudniący śmiech biznesmena.

– Wczoraj miał więcej ikry. Niemal rozłupał mi czaszkę. Chodź, Akihito, pokaż Long-Mu swoje piękne oczy.

Chłopczyk posłusznie wystąpił i uniósł brodę, by kobieta mogła mu się przyjrzeć. Otworzyła szeroko usta i pochyliła się, by chwycić go za brodę, przesuwając ją na boki.

– Są niesamowite. Takie jak jego siostry, ale jeszcze piękniejsze przez te niemożliwie długie rzęsy. I ta kremowa skóra i te włosy... przecudowne. Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego.

– Ja również. W chwili kiedy go zobaczyłem, pomyślałem sobie, że to najpiękniejsza istota, jaką kiedykolwiek ujrzałem, poza oczywiście tobą.

Syknęła przez zęby.

– Pfff, ty podstępny wężu. Ten chłopiec za kilka lat będzie piękniejszy, niż mogłabym kiedykolwiek marzyć. Może nawet prześcignąć Fei Longa, choć Boże ratuj, nie mów mu tego.

– A jak się miewa twój uroczy syn?

– Chodź i sam zobacz.

Zaprowadziła go przez ogromne malowane drzwi do najpiękniejszego pokoju, jaki Aki widział w swoim życiu. Wszędzie były kwiaty i orchidee. Na ścianie znajdowało się malowidło żurawi tak realistyczne, że miało się wrażenie, iż zaraz odlecą. Jego wzrok wędrował po całym pokoju, aż zatrzymał się na dziewczynce, która pojawiła się niemal z powietrza. Była ubrana w szmaragdowozielone kimono, tak jak starsza kobieta, ale długie, lśniące włosy miała związane zieloną wstążką, zamiast upięte na czubku głowy. Rozchylił szeroko usta, kiedy ukłoniła się nisko i wdzięcznie.

– Dzień dobry, Asami-san.

Akihito widział, że byli w niemal tym samym wieku, ale dziewczynka poruszała się z gracją i pewnością kogoś o wiele starszego. Asami ukłonił się przed nią z pobłażaniem.

– Witaj, Fei Long. Z każdą minutą jesteś coraz piękniejszy.

Imię było męskie. Akihito ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że dziewczynka z niesamowicie zielonymi oczami to tak naprawdę chłopiec.

Asami poklepał dłoń Akihito i wypuścił ją.

– Fei Long, liczę, że zajmiesz się dla mnie Akihito. Będziesz na niego uważał, mój piękny Smoku?

Fei Long ukłonił się ponownie z delikatnym szelestem kimona, ukazując nagi nadgarstek i trzepocząc rzęsami, co było jednocześnie skromne i kokieteryjne.

– Dla ciebie wszystko, Asami-sama.

Mężczyzna czule pociągnął go za ucho.

– Mała kokietko, uważasz się za kogoś o wiele starszego, niż jesteś. Pomóż Akihito zapoznać się z jego nowym domem.

Fei Long ukłonił się i zabrał ze sobą Akiego. Chłopiec spojrzał z utęsknieniem na Asamiego i uśmiechnął się, kiedy ten do niego mrugnął. Fei Long był od niego wyższy i nosił wysokie buty. Akihito musiał zadrzeć buzię, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Mam na imię Akihito – powiedział. 

Chciał być przyjacielski, ale Fei Long nie był zainteresowany. Machnął ręką i uciszył chłopca.

– Ćśśś! Chcę usłyszeć, co mówią!

Usiadł na ławce pod oknem, pochylając ciemną głowę, by nie było go widać i Akihito zrobił to samo. W tej pozycji dobrze słyszał głos Asamiego.

\- ...zapłacę za wszystkie wydatki i zadbam, żeby jego szkolenie ci się opłaciło, Long-Mu.

– Mamy już sześć doświadczonych gejsz i czterech nowicjuszy, a to jest maleńka okiya, Asami-san, nie wiem nawet, gdzie będzie spał!

– Dwa tysiące jenów na miesiąc Long-Mu.

– Asami-san, to bardzo szczodra oferta, ale...

– Cztery tysiące i kupię ci nowe kimono, mój piękny.

Long-Mu odezwała się po chwili ciszy.

– Wezmę go.

– Akihito jest nieoszlifowanym diamentem, brakuje mu jedynie ogłady. Będzie dla ciebie cennym nabytkiem.

– Oczywiście, zadbam o to.

– Wiem i dlatego przywiozłem go do ciebie. Mam tylko jedną prośbę.

– Tak?

– Nie chcę, aby był bity ani by znęcano się nad nim w żaden fizyczny sposób. Wiem, że taka kara to część twojego szkolenia, ale proszę, byś była w jego przypadku bardziej kreatywna. Marchewka da ci więcej, niż bat. Wielką motywacją będzie jedzenie i słodkości. Akihito wymaga delikatnej ręki. Człowiek jest jak materiał, łatwo go rozedrzeć, trudniej załatać. Jego dziki duch jest częścią jego piękna i nie chcę, by został stłamszony.

Long-Mu była bardzo spostrzegawcza i szybko zobaczyła ukryte znaczenie tych słów.

– On jest dla ciebie, Asami-sama?

– Być może. Czas pokaże.

Serce podskoczyło Akihito do gardła, kiedy pomyślał o tych słowach. Ogarnęła go duma, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. Asami zobaczył coś w nim, coś obiecującego, coś godnego pożądania, coś... pięknego. W tamtej chwili zmienił się z dziecka bez przyszłości do chłopca z celem. Dla Akihito mężczyzna taki jak Asami wydawał się poza zasięgiem, jak ptak dla ryby, ale chłopiec zobaczył nagle, że bycie gejszą to nie tylko śliczne sukienki, pyszne jedzenie i tańce, ale zajęcie miejsca u jego boku. Nigdy nie pragnął niczego tak bardzo.

Wciągnął powietrze, a w oczach pojawił się błysk. Fei Long, jakby czytając w jego myślach, zaczął z niego drwić.

– On cię nie wybierze. Ma mnie. To tak jakby wybrał Szczura nad Smokiem.

Akihito zamrugał oczami na te niespodziewane okrucieństwo.

– Dlaczego mówisz coś tak niemiłego?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Bo ty i ja jesteśmy rywalami. Będę najsławniejszą gejszą na całym świecie, a ty nie dorośniesz mi nawet do pięt. Dlaczego mam być dla ciebie miły?

– A dlaczego nie? – odparł szczerze Akihito.

Fei Long westchnął i uniósł ręce do góry. Akihito nie wiedział gdzie iść, więc obszedł ogród i poczekał, aż Prezes opuści budynek. Złączył dłonie i patrzył na latające ptaki oraz pływające w oczku karpie koi. Pływały dookoła i dookoła, uwięzione przez okoliczności. Akihito uniósł wzrok i zobaczył trenujące maiko, tańczące przy otwartych oknach. Oni też byli jak ryby, kolorowi i błyszczący, a jednak ich długie rękawy i sposób poruszania się przypominał latające ptaki. Nie byli ptakami i nie byli rybami, ale czymś pomiędzy, w drodze ku górze. Akihito był na samym dole, ale i on piął się teraz do góry.

Wreszcie drzwi okiyi otworzyły się. Prezes wyszedł z budynku w towarzystwie Long-Mu i Fei Longa. Na twarzy miał szeroki uśmiech, w każdym kroku widać było pewność siebie, z jakiej Akihito czerpał siłę, choć wciąż czuł się boleśnie nieśmiały wśród tych pięknych, ważnych ludzi.

Ukłonił się nisko, kiedy Asami zbliżył się do niego i usiłował przypomnieć sobie, jak Fei Long trzymał swoje rękawy. Asami roześmiał się z jego prób i uniósł jego podbródek, chwytając błękitne oczy swoimi bursztynowymi, niczym ogień napotykający wodę i choć Akihito jeszcze tego nie wiedział i nie zrozumie przez wiele następnych lat, udało mu się już poskromić ten płomień.

– Unoś wysoko głowę, mój piękny, latający tygrysie i noś się z dumą. Jesteś teraz maiko.

Ucałował gładki policzek chłopca. Mokre ciepło utrzymało się na jego chłodnej skórze. Serce waliło Akiemu tak mocno, iż wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna je usłyszy. 

– Tak, Asami-sama.

Mężczyzna włożył Akihito do ręki słodki cukierek i pożegnał się z nim.

– Będę cię odwiedzał tak często, jak tylko będę mógł, maleńki. Pracuj ciężko i bądź dla mnie grzeczny.

Akihito mógł jedynie kiwnąć głową i patrzeć jak odchodzi, brama zamknęła się za nim, powóz odjechał. Palce chłopca zacisnęły się na cukierku. Schował go do chusteczki w kieszeni, muskając palcami litery. „Dla mnie”. Słowa Prezesa odbiły się echem w głowie Akihito. 

– Dla ciebie – wyszeptał. Kiedy będzie parzył herbatę, nalewał sake, tańczył, śpiewał, będzie to robił dla Asamiego. Dla mężczyzny, który okazał mu taką dobroć i jako jedyny zobaczył w nim coś wartościowego. Zamknął oczy pod wpływem emocji, ale kiedy otworzył je z powrotem, były czyste.

Dziecko spojrzało na okiyę z uniesioną głową, wyprostowanymi plecami i oczami pełnymi determinacji. Już wyglądał doroślej niż w chwili przybycia.

Fei Long zmarszczył brwi.

– Będę lepszą gejszą niż ty i wtedy Asami będzie MOIM danną.

Akihito nie wiedział co to danna, ale na pewno nie pozwoli, by Asami był czymkolwiek Fei Longa. Tupnął ze złością w ziemię.

– Nie, ja będę najlepszą gejszą i Asami-sama będzie MOIM danną!

Long-Mu przerwała kłótnię, zabierając obu chłopców z powrotem do okiyi. 

– Trochę za wcześnie na spieranie się o dannów, chłopcy, co powiecie zamiast tego na lekcję tańca?

Fei Long zgodził się, ale jego zielone oczy ciskały gromy na Akihito. Aki wypiął na niego język. To on będzie najlepszą gejszą i nieważne co powiedział Fei Long, pewnego dnia opuści te bramy z Prezesem u boku.

Obaj chłopcy mieli rację co do jednego i mylili się co do drugiego.

Fei Long stanie się najsłynniejszą gejszą świata. On i Akihito będą rywalami wyłącznie w jego własnych oczach i tylko tak, jak mogłyby rywalizować słońce i księżyc. Jego wyjątkowe piękno i wdzięk uczynią go niezapomnianym i zyskają mu światowe uznanie. Będą o niego zabiegać mężczyźni z całego świata; książęta, królowie i władcy. O jego zmysłowych umiejętnościach będzie szeptać się zarówno w burdelach, jak i pałacach. Wiele lat po jego śmierci zostanie o nim napisana książka, która później zamieni się w film i wtedy stanie się najsławniejszą gejszą w historii. W późniejszych latach Fei Long zapomni o ich tak zwanej rywalizacji i będzie nazywać Akihito swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Tyle że nikt nie będzie znał imienia Takaba Akihito. Stanie się małym przypisem na kartach historii, zupełnie niewartym zapamiętania jako gejsza. Mógłby policzyć wszystkich swoich klientów, unosząc pojedynczy, szczupły palec. Nigdy nie będzie tańczył dla cesarzy, a jedynymi, którzy naprawdę docenią jego śpiew, będą małe dzieci, które przytuli do piersi. Nigdy nie będzie brany do łoża przez królów, a o jego względy zabiegać będzie tylko jeden mężczyzna; jego dożywotni klient i człowiek, który po wojnie stanie się jego mężem. Jako gejsza będzie absolutną i całkowitą porażką, tyle że... ze wszystkich żyjących jak dotąd gejsz, Takaba Akihito będzie najbardziej kochany.

Aż do dnia swojej śmierci, długo po tym, jak odejdzie jego umysł, jeśli zapytasz go gdzie lub kiedy się narodził, opisze ci z drobnymi szczegółami mroźną zimę 1914 roku, kiedy uderzył klienta swojej siostry miotłą zrobioną ze słomy i kiedy Asami nazwał go swoim „małym, latającym tygrysem” po raz pierwszy.

W zamglonych, błękitnych oczach Akihito pojawi się blask przeszłości, kiedy stwierdzi:

– Nie urodziłem się tamtego dnia, ale wtedy zaczęło się moje życie.

* * * * *

Okiya – miejsce zamieszkania gejsz  
Mizuage – praktykowana do 1958 roku inicjacja gejszy, polegająca na pozbawieniu jej dziewictwa  
Maiko – uczennica na gejszę  
Shamisen - japoński instrument muzyczny, strunowy, szarpany  
Danna – patron gejszy; jedyny mężczyzna, z jakim gejsza mogła mieć bliższe, intymne stosunki 


End file.
